Rescued from the Abyss
by hpish
Summary: Severus rescues Harry from the abusive Dursleys. Snape discovers that there is more to Harry Potter than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the OOC-ness later on, but it's necessary for the story. You don't like that? Then go away. Also, there will be slash later on, so again, you don't like, you go away.

It's M for a bit of language, slash, angst, and non-con

Not mine, I just play with 'em. The characters all belong to the very lucky JK Rowling. This disclaimer applies to all of the future chapters.

Review, review, review!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Severus, my boy, sit, sit," greeted Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Severus Snape, most feared Potion's Master of Hogwarts, nodded curtly and sat down.

"Tea? Biscuit? Lemon drop?" the Headmaster politely offered with a twinkle in his eyes.

Snape rolled his eyes and declined. "Albus, we both know this isn't a social call. So, if you please, get on with it."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Right you are Severus. Now, I have a favor to ask you," Professor Snape resisted the urge to sigh, "I need you to check up on young Harry-"

"No, absolutely not."

"Now Severus, I know you dislike the boy," Now, Snape did sigh and roll his eyes at the Headmaster's view of his and Potter's relationship. "But this is of utmost importance. I have received owls from both Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. They are very concerned as to why Mr. Potter has not sent them any owls yet and frankly, it is a bit unsettling."

"I am not going to check up on Potter just because he has deemed himself too important to write a letter, Headmaster," Snape snapped.

"Severus I do not think that is the case at all. I am worried about the boy and I need you to go check on him."

"Why can't Minerva, or Hagrid, or even you?"

"Because Minnie is currently visiting her family and Hagrid would stand out with all those Muggles," Albus explained patiently.

"And you?"

"I am simply too busy Severus."

Professor Snape sighed. Of course Albus' Golden Boy needs to be checked up on. In complete honesty, Potter probably just forgot to write. The ungrateful brat. How the wizarding world is supposed to be saved by a careless, annoying, stupid boy like Potter, Snape would never know. The Potion's Master sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today.

"Fine Headmaster. I will go baby sit Potter."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nutty old man. What a cracked up-"

"Yes?" a particularly bony woman asked him.

Startled, Snape blinked a few times, almost forgetting why he was at Number 4 Pivet Drive. "I am here to speak with my student, Harry Potter. Is he-"

"There is no one here of that name," Petunia Dursley stated quickly and started to slam the door.

But Severus was too quick for her and stopped it with his hand. "I need to speak with Mr. Potter, now," he said in his trademark Snape voice.

"There, there is, is no one," Petunia stammered in fear.

Snape drew his wand and said, "Move."

"Vernon!" the hideous woman screeched.

"What is it Petunia?" a beefy man asked, waddling into view.

Snape pushed himself through the door and stood in front of the fat man. Vernon Dursley saw his wand and froze. "Get out of my house. We won't allow your, your freakishness."

Severus Snape by nature was not a patient man, so by now he had enough. He cast a body binding spell on both of them and went in search of Potter. Severus liked to think of himself as an intelligent man, certainly not ignorant. So even though he despised Potter, his spy-honed skills were telling him something was amiss.

"Potter! So help me God, if you're ignoring me-"

That's when he heard it- a small moan, barely audible. The sound was coming from the cupboard under the stairs. Snape quickly strode over to the small space, cast alohamora on the padlocks adorning the door, and cautiously opened it. Nothing in his life could have prepared him for the sight he saw. Potter was lying on a flimsy mattress, naked, covered in blood. There seemed to be a weird angle to him. Snape concluded he must have broken a hip.

"Fuck," Snape breathed, "Hang on Potter."

He levitated Potter and apparated to Hogwarts, knowing full well that the Durleys were still bound. Snape ran through the grounds, careful not to jar Potter too bad, straight to the infirmary. He gently laid the small boy onto the nearest hospital bed and called for Poppy.

"What is it Severus?" Poppy Pomfrey asked.

Severus stepped away from Potter and heard a gasp. "What is that, Severus?" the nursemaid questioned in shock.

"Harry Potter," he answered simply.

Madame Pomfrey went into full nurse mode. She pushed Snape aside and pulled the curtain closed.

Severus decided to tell Albus the news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the walk to the Headmaster's office, Severus contemplated how he was going to break the news to the old man. He decided to just let the Headmaster see him.

"Snickers," Snape muttered to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office.

Where does that crazy man come up with these names, Severus thought. The gargoyle jumped aside to let the Potion's Master in. Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in Severus. How is he, my boy?" Albus asked, concerned.

"You'll have to come and see," Snape answered seriously.

Whatever twinkle that was left in the Headmaster's eyes was gone now. Dumbledore nodded and got up to see what had become of the young man he loved as a grandson.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the infirmary was a quiet one, each of the men were lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, Poppy was finished with the initial check on Harry.

"How is he Poppy?" Albus asked, fearing the worst.

"He will live. Barely though. He has a shattered hip, 4 broken ribs, 2 broken arms, and multiple fractures to his legs. I have stopped the internal bleeding and have healed his broken bones," she paused, "It's lucky he's alive at all. Right now he is in a slight coma, but he should wake up in a few days."

Both men looked shaken. Albus walked over to where Harry was resting and whispered, "I'm sorry, my boy. So sorry."

"There's one more thing. He…well, Albus, my tests show severe rectal tearing. I believe he was raped, multiple times."

Snape's knees gave out. Raped? No matter how much he hated Potter, no one deserves that.

"He will have significant mental scarring, as well as physical. He will be so fragile, so very fragile. Albus, really, how could you leave him there with those people?"

Snape was asking the same question. How could the Headmaster never have checked up on him? But more importantly to Severus, how could he not have seen this happening? Was he so blinded by his hatred for James that he completely disregarded Potter's problem? Snape was ashamed of that. He's seen firsthand how horrible rape was. Could Potter's have been prevented? Then a horrifying thought came to him, could this have happened more than once?

"I didn't know Poppy. I thought he'd be safe with his relatives," the Headmaster answered quietly, looking quite pale.

"How long has this been going on?" Snape asked.

"For a long time. Probably his whole life. Every year I see Potter come to school thinner and thinner. How could I have not known? He's skin and bones!" she raged. "How could no one have noticed?" Madame Pomfrey ended sadly.

This baffled Snape too. How did Potter hide this from the whole school? Obviously Potter was cleverer than he thought. What else did they not know about Harry Potter?

They all stood there for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts, before Dumbledore said, "I need to inform the Weasleys and Ms. Granger."

"Albus, I warn you, do not tell them about the rapes. That is Mr. Potter's choice. What was discovered here should not leave this room," she told them both sternly.

"Of course," they both agreed.

"Oh, Albus. The Dursleys are currently bound at their house. Shall I get the Ministry?" Severus inquired.

"Yes Severus, be sure they get their justice," Dumbledore said in a rare moment of coldness.

Snape nodded and looked at Potter for one more moment.

I'll make it up to him, Snape vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well…I haven't updated in a long time. My fault, I've been really busy. But since the summer is coming, I'll be able to update more frequently. Promise. Again, thanks to everyone that reviews. Honestly, it would probably be a lot longer if you guys didn't take the time to write to me._

KimSpiritTalks- Thanks for reviewing! This will probably be a long (ish) story, filled with good plot twists.

charl1e- Thanks so much for reviewing!

carmade- Thanks for reviewing!

eurogirl14- I'm hurrying now! Thanks for reviewing!

Hagen5690- That's a good point, but I don't know if it really is faster to unlock padlocks by hand, when you could just do it with a wand. But I suppose to us Muggles, it does seem like they're a bit lazy. Thanks for reviewing!

Gale Frost- lol Thanks for reviewing!

Severus Snape's Bitch- Thanks so much for reviewing!

Shekina666- More coming your way! Thanks for reviewing!

snapehermionelover- Don't worry, you'll find out soon! Thanks for reviewing!

Spiorad- I know what you mean! I hate it when writers brush it of like nothing ever happened. I will try not to do that. If you think I'm going too fast, please tell me, so I can slow it down. As for the whole 'Minnie' thing…that's for me to know and you to find out. Thanks for reviewing!

Enemywithin7- Thanks for reviewing!

DebsTheSnapeFan- Thanks for reviewing!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please come in," said Dumbledore.

"Hi Headmaster," Hermione greeted and sat down with Ron.

Immediately, Hermione knew that something was wrong. The Headmaster looked pale and had no twinkle left in his eyes. "Headmaster, where's Harry?"

The Headmaster took a deep breath and began, "Harry is in the Infirmary, currently. He is in a slight coma, but he should come out in a few days."

Hermione and Ron both looked relieved. Obviously, they were fearing the worst. "So, what happened to him, Headmaster?" Ron asked curiously.

"Harry was abused by his relatives-"

Ron jumped up. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HARRY STAY THERE!" shouted Ron angrily. Realizing that he interrupted the Headmaster, Ron sat down immediately and apologized.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Weasley. You're right, Mr. Potter should not have been left there," admitted Albus with remorse. In fact, the Headmaster was feeling quite guilty at the recent turn of events. He simply did not believe that the Dursleys would ever harm Harry. In hindsight, however, he realized that Harry gave them all clues about the abuse. The way he stiffened when anybody came near him. The way he never wanted to go home during the holidays and the way he pleaded, no begged, to not go back to the Dursleys every summer. Yes indeed, Albus Dumbledore felt quite guilty.

"I never imagined the Dursleys would harm Harry," Dumbledore told the two teenagers.

"We didn't either, Headmaster," Hermione said in shock. "I can't believe this, can we see Harry now?"

"Yes, of course."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Meanwhile, Snape was walking down the lane towards Number Four Pivet Drive. As he was walking, the Potions Master began to get tired of the unimaginative, ho-hum architectural layout. He didn't understand why Muggles couldn't design something more interesting. Did they not get bored of seeing the same bland houses, white picket fences, and perfectly cut lawns day after day?

Severus shook his head. "Muggles," he sneered.

He stepped up to the Dursleys house and slipped in. Snape looked down at the pathetic excuse for Muggles that were the Dursleys. He was going to enjoy torturing them before the Aurors came. Severus quickly put up a silencing spell around the house so none of the neighbors would hear.

First he unbound Vernon and looked down at him maliciously. "Get away from me you _freak_!" Dursley hissed.

"Oh, contraire Mr. Dursley. I'm not leaving until you and I have a little…chat," Snape informed him. Snape was pleased to see a spark of fear in the fat man's eyes. "First, I'm going to crucio you. Do you know what that is? It's a spell that makes your whole body feel like there are pins being pushed into it. It makes you want to die. And when you beg for mercy, as I am sure Potter did, I'm going to laugh. Because you Mr. Dursley, are by far the most foul creature I have ever set my eyes upon. You stripped a boy of his innocence, brutally. You were Potter's _family_," he sneered the last part, "and you betrayed him. I wonder if you would've done the same if you knew that he is the most famous wizard in all the world. The entire wizarding community hates you now. They will come after you. If you think what I'm about to do to you is painful, you just wait and see.

Snape decided to ere on the side of caution and he bound Dursley before he said, "_Crucio_!"

Snape took pleasure in watching the fat man lay there, motionless, when he was still in so much pain. He looked over at Petunia and was delighted to see the horror etched into her eyes. Suddenly, Severus heard the doorknob turning. The Aurors couldn't be here already could they? Then a massive boy came waddling into view.

"MOM! DAD!" he screeched, "What have you done to my parents?" Catching sight of Snape's wand, he said, "You're, you're one of those freaks! Get away from them!" Dudley Dursley ran at Severus.

Severus was surprised when he felt something ram him into the wall. Dudley started to kick and punch him with all his might. He gave one punch to the Potions Master's gut and Snape doubled over. Then the fat teen kicked Severus in the nose. With one hand on his aching stomach and one on his bleeding nose, Snape shook himself. I'm not going to be beat up by a Muggle, he thought. Dudley grabbed him around the waist and tried to flip him to the ground, but Snape stood his ground. The raven haired man may have been thin, but he was lean and wiry. Snape made one punch to the child's fat belly and stepped back as the child struggled to get his breath back.

"Crucio," Snape hissed.

Dudley fell to the ground and his body began to twist and turn at violent angles because of the pain. Severus kept the spell on him a while longer until he came up with a brilliant idea. He stopped the crucio on Vernon Dursley and looked at him, laying there motionless. He was probably half-dead by now, but who the hell cares anyway. Severus decided to leave both of the Dursley men with a lasting impression of this day. Snape stopped the crucio on Dudley and bound him before he had the chance to get up. The Potions Master muttered a spell and took pleasure in watching their eyes when they both realized that they were no longer…male.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Headmaster lead Ron and Hermione towards the Infirmary. They opened the door and walked to Harry's bed. Dumbledore opened the curtain. At the sight of Harry's still figure, covered in welts and bruises, with his skin and bones frame, Hermione broke down and started to cry. Dumbledore left to give them some privacy and intercepted Madam Pomfrey, who looked like she wanted to intervene.

"Let them be for a while Poppy," Albus whispered to the nursemaid, who nodded in understanding.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sobbed, "Why didn't you tell us?" She leaned into Ron, who wrapped his arms around her. Hermione had tears steaming down her face and was uncontrollably shaking.

"Mate, we would've helped you," Ron said in tight voice, trying to control his own tears. The teen's face was as white as a ghost, with his freckles standing out, at the sight of his best mate lying there in a coma. He held on tightly to the shaking girl in his arms, as she did to him.

"I knew it. I always suspected something was off. God, I'm such an idiot, I should've told someone sooner. If I did, maybe he wouldn't be…" Ron concluded, unable to finish his sentence.

The two friends held onto each other tightly, both lost in their own thoughts. Dumbledore walked over and lead the crying Hermione and shaken up Ron out of the Infirmary. "He needs rest, you can come and visit him tomorrow, if you like. But, right now, we need to let him heal," the Headmaster told them softly. They both nodded and walked back to Dumbledore's office, so they could flew to the Burrow. Just before they were about to leave, Hermione turned, "Tell us if anything changes."

"I will," he said solemnly.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus heard the Aurors apparating outside the house, so he slipped out back. Before going back to Hogwarts, he healed his broken nose. As he was walking past the anti-apparation wards, he snickered at the thought of the three females in Number Four Pivet Drive.

"Severus, how did it go?" the Headmaster asked as Snape walked into his office.

"Fine Albus." Severus controlled his face to make sure Albus didn't see anything. It was like a blank mask.

Dumbledore peered over his moon shaped spectacles and said, "Good, good."

The raven haired man sat down, exhausted. "Did you talk to Granger and Weasley?"

"Yes, they were understandably, shaken up. But I believe they'll make it through."

"Gryffindors through and through," Snape muttered, leaning back in his chair.

"What was that, Severus?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Nothing, Albus. How's Potter?" Snape asked nonchalantly. Or tried to. Severus wouldn't admit it, but he was actually, maybe, a teensy bit concerned for the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't like to see Potter lying in the hospital bed in a coma. He was supposed to save the wizarding world, and now he has to work through his abusive past. It's a lot to deal with. Severus knew it, but that didn't mean he had to show it. Still, he wanted Potter to get better.

Seeing through Severus's act, the Headmaster smiled and said, "Same as before."

"Alright," Snape said, getting up. "I'm tired. I think I'll retire now."

"Of course Severus. Thank you for all of your help."

The Potions Master grunted in response and left Dumbledore's office. "It will be an interesting year, Fawkes. Interesting, indeed," Albus said, stroking the phoenixes feathers and thinking of Severus's recent behavior.

_Review, review, review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! Hope you enjoy the next installment. _

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Darkness. That was the first thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes. God, I'm blind, he thought in horror. He moved his head around, straining to see anything, and began to panic; feeling like the darkness was suffocating him. Quickly, he shot up and immediately laid back down, feeling pain tear through his back. Bad idea, Harry thought. He took a couple of deep breaths, and winced at the pain. After he felt some semblance of calm, Harry realized that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Harry looked around, seeing the blurry outlines of objects around him. He glanced down and saw the blanket that covered him to mid chest. As his panic receded, he began to wonder where he was. He felt vulnerable not knowing his location and that feeling doubled tenfold when he realized that he didn't have his wand. Harry knew he wasn't at the Dursley's because of the blanket that covered him. His scar wasn't hurting, so he knew that Voldemort wasn't near him. Where could he be, Harry thought. The teen groped around for his glasses and found them on the nightstand next to him. He put them on and immediately knew where he was.

Hogwarts.

Along with the feeling of great relief of knowing where he was, came the feeling of total and utter dismay. They know, they know, they know, was the mantra chanting through his head. Harry felt miserable. He had always done so well at hiding the abuse. Now everybody knows. Harry wanted to curl up and hide.

He was supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world. He couldn't even defend himself against a stupid Muggle! And now they know. They know how pathetic he is. They know how filthy he is. They know. With that last thought, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Throughout the whole day, Harry heard people coming and going from the Infirmary to see how he was doing. First, it was Remus and the Headmaster.

"Harry, I should have known," the werewolf kept saying over and over. Harry could hear Lupin beginning to cry and he grabbed his hand. "We failed you, Harry. We failed you. I'm sorry. I should have known."

Harry had heard this from so many people by now, he was burning with guilt. It felt like his insides were trying to crawl out of him. He had a lump in his throat that never went away. And what added to his guilt was the fact that he was faking sleep so he didn't have to talk to anyone. He felt horrible. It wasn't their fault, it was his. He was the one that earned the abuse; he was the one who didn't tell them. He was at fault. He always caused problems. He should have hid it better; he should have…done something else, anything else.

"Come on Remus, we'll have some tea in my office," the Headmaster said quietly and he led the distraught werewolf out of the Infirmary.

When Harry heard the door close, he turned on his side, away from Madame Promfrey's office, and began to cry. He was horrible person. A freak. He didn't deserve anyone caring about him. He didn't deserve their kindness, their concern. No one should feel guilty but him. He continued down this line of thought for a while more before he fell asleep thinking about the dark abyss, otherwise known as his life.

When Harry awoke, he heard the sounds of the Weasley clan. Harry felt another stab of guilt run through him. He put this whole family in grief. They were the only ones who treated him like family, and this was how he repaid them- by adding to their stress load with his petty problems with the Dursleys. The guilt was suffocating him, choking him, until nothing was left, but a giant hole in his chest. I deserve this, he thought fiercely. I deserve everything I get for putting everyone through hell. But still, he remained asleep.

Harry could imagine Molly and Arthur hugging each other, while he heard them say the same thing that everyone else was saying, "Why didn't they see it? I'm sorry." He wanted to scream at them, "It's not your fault! It's mine!" But still, he remained asleep.

Harry could hear Ginny sobbing while Hermione was trying to console her, saying nonsense like 'It's going to be okay' and 'He'll make it through'. It'll never be okay and I doubt I'll ever make it through this, Harry thought cynically. He couldn't hear Ron saying anything, but he knew he was there. And it meant the world to him that Ron and all of the Weasleys were here, even though they didn't have to be. Harry knew that they should hate his guts, be disgusted with him, and never want to see him again, but they were here. And Harry was thanking them by faking sleep. Even with this thought, he still remained asleep.

Harry heard Madame Pomfrey usher them out while lecturing sternly, "Mr. Potter needs his rest."

The Infirmary door closed and the nursemaid went back to her office. Harry tried to swallow the ever-present lump in his throat that was only growing larger as the day went on.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hours later, Harry heard the Infirmary door open yet again. Harry heard sharp footsteps on the ground and could feel the confidence coming off the man who just walked in. Without a doubt, Harry knew it to be Professor Snape. The Potion's Master sat down on the chair beside his hospital bed and glared at him. Harry could feel the stare from the older man. He started to sweat slightly, and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Harry tried to not fidget under the glare and attempted to keep steady breathing like he was asleep.

"That act may have fooled the others, Mr. Potter. However, it will not fool me. Do not insult my intelligence by trying to feign sleep," Snape said sharply, but with the lack of malice.

Of course, the bloody bastard would turn my faking sleep as an insult, Harry thought. He immediately felt guilty, however. He was just calling him out and stopping his silly little charade. Harry opened his eyes and averted his gaze from the raven haired man. Snape gently took Harry's chin and turned his gaze to his own. He felt Potter tense under his touch.

"Look at me Mr. Potter."

Harry did so, and tried to hold the man's gaze, but it was much too intense. He dropped his eyes. He heard Snape's sigh and felt guilty for some reason. But for what reason, Harry was not altogether sure.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"What for?" Snape inquired.

"For…" Harry wanted to say 'everything' but thought it might be too melodramatic. "I don't know," he said, slightly frustrated.

"Do not get in the habit of apologizing for things that are not your fault. Like this situation, for example," Snape replied knowingly.

Harry frowned. Why was the man saying this? Harry knew that the Weasleys, Remus, and the Headmaster would all say that it was not his fault, but Snape too? The man had never lied to him before. Why would he start now? Harry decided the safe answer was to not answer at all and just nod.

Snape sighed again. He did way too much of that. "Get some rest." Snape walked away, but turned when he came to the door. "Oh, and Potter, no more faking sleep. When the people don't have you to talk to, they talk to me."

Harry had to smile at that.

But then he felt guilty. He's right. I shouldn't be faking sleep, he thought. Then a thought occurred to him, why was the man being so nice to Harry? He's never been nice before. Does he feel pity? Harry hoped not. He didn't want anybody to feel sorry for him. But if not pity, then what? Harry yawned, he was tired of thinking.

"Ah, I see you're up Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry jumped. He wasn't expecting anyone to talk to him quite so soon. "Yes, ma'm."

"And how are you feeling?" she questioned, somewhat concernedly.

"Fine," he said immediately.

She frowned. The nursemaid knew that he was, in fact, not fine. Physically and mentally. He was raped, beaten, starved, mistreated, and probably many more things that they hadn't found yet. "You are not fine Mr. Potter. I want you to drink these," she said as she rummaged through her cabinet for the correct potions.

Madame Pomfrey handed six potions to the boy. He grimaced through each one and laid back down. "Go to sleep, Mr. Potter."

And with that, she turned off the light and went back into her office.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered to no one in particular and drifted off to sleep.

_REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
